


"Do You Need To Talk?"

by Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet



Category: Goat Simulator (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, but I got attached, enby/enby, this started as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet/pseuds/Hitchhikers_Guide_to_the_Internet
Summary: Goose wants to solve all of their partner's issues but Goat Does Not Want That. A bit of angst happens, followed by some fluff.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game)/Goat (Goat Simulator)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	"Do You Need To Talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by That Tumblr Post.  
> If you're here, you know the one.  
> It started as a joke but I got really into it.  
> It was also written in under an hour as a challenge to myself to help get me back into fanfic writing. I literally forgot I had this account so I'm glad I remembered to be able to post this.

Goat let out a sigh, sitting back against the couch. They had just walked out of their class earlier that morning. There wasn't really anything wrong that day, they just felt done with it.  
Despite having just sat down, they sat up and reached for the bong on the coffee table. Despite this being their last year of college, they were contemplating dropping out. It felt just like when their friends had turned out to be toxic back in high school all over again. 

And with that, they heard a click of the door. After looking up, there was a voice. "Hello?"  
Goat sat up, annoyed at first and with a cold expression to match, but once realizing it was Goose, the sweet sophomore who they definitely didn't deserve, Goat's expression softened. "W'sup?"

Goose let out a little huff at seeing them home. Again. "Goat... Did you walk out again?"

Shit.

They had been caught. Their breath got stuck in their throat, and with the startled and nervous expression, Goose knew the answer without words. They walked over to the couch, not even bothering to kick off their crocs in the doorway, the exact thing they told Goat off for so many times before. They sat down softly on the couch, reaching their hand out and putting it to their partner's, beginning to rub their thumb over the back of their hand. "Do you need to talk about it?"

There was a pause that followed. Goat had to think about what to say. A lot was wrong. Their mental health had been slipping for years now, they had been skipping classes, they were falling back on weed, they had lost their friends and reputation, they nearly lost their job... They realized they were fussing with their jacket, and Goose was still staring at them, concerned.

"I can't tell you."  
Goose's face fell, and their disappointment was clear. Goat felt a twinge of regret. And within the span of only a few seconds, they had an epiphany.  
Things were bad and life was hard, but they were improving. And Goose had helped.  
Their mental health may still be in a poor place, but they had recently been prescribed Zoloft, and with their job at Hot Topic and Goose's job at Subway, they pooled enough together to afford it. They may have been skipping, but it had improved since the year before, especially with the encouragement of Goose. They may have lost toxic friends and their positive reputation, but they had gained new ones, and the loyal ones had stuck with them. They may have nearly lost their job, but they didn't, it was still there and supporting them and their amazing, wonderful partner.  
They didn't have to know everything They didn't have to share everything to be happy.  
Goat opened their mouth to speak again.

"But I'm improving. You being here is enough."  
The conversation ended with matching smiles.


End file.
